The Elemental Spirits
by ShadowWolfDagger
Summary: The BladeBreaker and Tala have gotten these strange powers. What happens when they find out about a group of beybladers at the school their going to during the new tournament have some? HAITUS, EDITTING AND REWRITTING - SORRY FOR THE TROUBLE
1. Kris's Info

(stuff in bold italic are notes that i'm adding)

Name:Kris Shadow Wolf Lunar

Nicknames:when beyblading-Night,family and friends-Wolf

Gender:Female

Age:14 and a half

Height:5' 3"

Weight:110 pounds

Hair:dark brown, back inch above shoulders with pitch black tips, front inch past shoulder and blood red,**_black and red are natural_**

Eyes:blue with tint of grey, when getting pissed gets tint of red, when really pissed blood red

Birthmark:silver full moon with black wolf with black angel wings on backside of right hand.

Clothes:Shirt-long sleeved blood red shirt with black short sleeved one over it**_both baggy_**,with the outline of a full moon in red and the outline of a wolf running across the bottom of the moon in silver,in blood red writing on front,'Trying to chance me is like trying to chance a wolf at midnight in a dark alley,back-,'Because I am one.'

Bottoms-black baggy cargo pants with a blood red belt.Blade and launcher container thing on belt,and her dagger on her belt too.Pocket knife in back left pocket.

Shoes-grey skater shoes.Left-white rose with black tears dripping from it sewed in,right-black rose with blood dripping from it sewed in.

Hat-black beanie, to hind her black with blood red tipped ears.

sunglasses-black sunglasses wears in bright lights or day time.

Jewelery:Necklaces-Celtic cross,Neko's dog tag that reads,'Neko Light Phoenix Lunar**_first line_** the white phoenix,great blader, and best big brother**_second_**',black choker with dagger with Celtic designs,pentacle with phases of the moon round the outside line.

Bracelets-black wristband**_or sweatband_**watch on left wrist,black wristband with wolf running in blood red on right,bangles on both,bangle that reads,'Sometimes justice isn't fair, so that's why I don't fight for justice.I fight for myself.'**_that was Lex's before he was killed._**

Rings-silver ring with Celtic designs on right ring finger.

Gloves:black gloves with full moon in red and wolf in silver howling at moon.Right hand no fingers,left hand half fingers.

Personality:cold,mean,out cast,lone wolf,quiet,doesn't back down from a fight,anti social,sarcastic, doesn't trust easily.To her friends shes still sarcastic,anti social,out cast,lone wolf,but shes not as mean and stuff like she is with people she doesn't know or like.She is nice and very protective of her younger brother.

Likes:dark colors,shadows and darkness,her friends,her bro,fallenher bitbeast,beyblading,skateboarding,hip hop dancing,night,wolves,drawing, photography,music, and writing songs and poems,bike tricks.

Dislikes:bright colors,preps,girly girls,cheerleaders,spiders,snakes,sharks,big things of water**_won't even take a bath_**,mountain lions and cougars**_basically the same thing just different name_**,bright lights,day**_wears sunglasses and hoodie with hood up in day_**,people that dis her friends and brother,Damien,and Alighta.

Family:Mom,Katara(dead,murdered);dad**_well never called him that_**,Bill(dead,well supposed to be**_more in story_**);older bro,Neko(dead,murdered);younger twin bro,Lex(dead,murdered);younger twin sis,Alighta(alive but evil**_as to why you hate her_**);younger bro,Ace(alive but blind must people don't know);younger sis,Natalie(kidnapped and killed at age 2 and a half, because some people wanted info on me and she wouldn't give it.)

Teammates/Friends:Sam(fire,kit),Nami(water,dolphin),Rika(wind,dove),Ace(earth,eagle)

Powers:bends shadows,darkness,lunar,chaos,and dark or shadow of other elements**_can't do with wind or light_**;shapeshifts into pitch black wolf with blood red paws,muzzle,and tips of ears and tail;self healing**_means she can only heal herself_**,talking to others bitbeast and not just hers;has other powers like empathy,telepathy,telekinesis,making weapons appear,etc.**_will be told as we go along with the story_**.

Weapons she good at:Main weapons-daggers, sais, pocket knives, and self**_like kicking and punching_**

Will use but not often-bow and arrows, staff, sword, gun, etc.

Beyblade:Color-mostly black with some blood red and silver.

Bitbeasts element:shadows,darkness,and lunar.

Bitbeast name:Yami;Fallen**_uses Yami for battles and stuff,but when it comes to Damien and his team uses Fallen_**

Yami's looks:A big silver female wolf with blood red on her paws,muzzle,and tips of ears and tail,with black angel wings.

Yami's attacks:Darkness shieldshield protects herself and me but only lasts for 15 seconds;Agilitymoves really fast and hits opponent;Dark fire,Dark water,Shadow earth,Shadow nature,Dark metal,Dark lighting,Shadow ice.

Fallen's look:A female angel with black short hair with silver streaks,black angel wings,wears black corset top with black shorts,has silver wolf ears and tail.

Fallen's attacks:Dark arrowBow and arrows appear from shadows and she shoots them at the opponent;Dark fire;Dark water,Shadow earth,Shadow nature,Dark metal,Dark lighting,Shadow ice;transportshe disappears and reappears somewhere else;Rougeevery time the opponents blade touches hers she sucks some of there energy.

History:Because her and her siblings had these powers their dad would beat them, but kris and Neko got in the way every time he went to hit Alighta, Lex, or Ace**_he never got the chance to hit Natalie,because she was kidnapped_**. Neko would take Lex's beating and part of Aces, while Kris took Alighta's and Ace's other part so they each got two and a half, because they got their own plus one others and part of one. One time when Neko was at work and Alighta had gone out their so-called dad came home really really drunk he went to throw a bottle at Ace, but Kris got in the way she got hit with it and hit the wall. Lex was up stairs, but heard the door slam and other sounds showing that their dad was home and went down stairs and when he saw what was going on he ran to get Neko. By the time they got back Kris had blacked out and dad was standing over Ace with a broken beer bottle and Ace was bleeding by his eyes. Neko told Lex to call 911. Neko ended up killing their dad, protecting them and Kris healed herself and Ace ended up being blind. After that they went to live at the orphanage, because their mom died when they were little. It didn't last long because they ran away after Alighta ran, but before Neko died, because Lex was murdered by Damien's older brother, Black**_luckily Neko hurt Black, so Black died of blood loss_**. Alighta ran away to the evil side, and Neko was killed trying to get her back. Neko thought Kris, Lex, Alighta, and Ace how to beyblade. Since Neko was killed when Ace was little Kris taught him the rest of beyblading. She doesn't like big things of water, because Bill tried to drown her many time**_that's the lesser one_**, she was attacked my a shark when she was like 5, and the biggest reason is because she found her mom murdered and laying in their pool, and the water looked like blood**_not a good thing for a 3 year old to see_**.


	2. Team's Info

bold italic is notes i have added

* * *

Name-Ace Eale Lunar

Nicknames:Beyblading-Earth;friends-Eagle

Gender:Male

Age:11

Height:4' 9"

Weight:100

Hair:short boy length, black with silverish light brown bangs

Eyes:smokey, because he is blind;doesn't change when he gets pissed

Birthmark:Japanese sign for earth on left side shoulder

Clothes:Shirt-Green jersey;front-ferret,'I'm sweet and innocent.';back-two swords making cross,'yeah right.'

Bottoms-brown pants

Shoes-dark green tennis shoes

Hat-none

Gloves-none

sunglasses-green goggles around neck

Jewelery:Necklaces-shell choker

Bracelets-looks like vine wrapped around hand

Rings-none

Personality:sweet, helpful, doesn't like when people treat him differently just because he is blind, trys to find the best in people, always gets bullied around,but Kris is always there so he doesn't worry, loves to beyblade even though he is blind he is still good, he teaches little kids that are blind how the blade, he is also really good at hacking in computers

Likes:earth tone colors, Kris, teach little how to blade, ferrets, birds, proving that he can do anything a person with normal eye sight can do, his teammates, his bitbeast, beyblading, and computers.

Dislikes:pink, bullies, people who underestimate him, his older sis, Alighta **_he may not remember her a lot, but he doesn't like what he does._**, Damien, and people who mess with his friends

Family:Mom,Katara(dead,murdered);dad **_well never called him that_**,Bill(dead);older bro,Neko(dead,murdered);older sis, Kris;older bro,Lex(dead,murdered);older sis,Alighta(alive but evil **_as to why you dislike her_**);younger bro,Ace(alive but blind must people don't know);younger sis,Natalie(kidnapped and killed at age 2 and a half, because some people wanted info on Kris and she wouldn't give it.)

Teammates/Friends:Kris(Night,Wolf),Sam(fire,kit),Nami(water,dolphin),Rika(wind,dove)

Powers:bends earth, talks to his bitbeast, turns into ferret and eagle, and premonitions and draws future

Weapons he is good at:staff and sword

Beyblade colors:mostly green with brown

Bitbeast element:earth

Bitbeast name:Saka

Saka's looks:Eagle size of Draciel

Saka's attacks:vine wrap-vines wrap around opponent's bitbeast;earthquake-ground shakes;rock shield-rock shield that protects Ace

History:same as Kris since the are brother and sister

* * *

Name:Sam Fox **_This is her last name, yes its two words_**Fire Heart

Nicknames:Kit **_stands for kitsune which means foxonly Kris calls her this_** and Fire-beyblading

Gender:Female

Age:14

Height:5' 2 and a half"

Weight:110

Hair:waist length, dark blonde hair with natural blue and fire red streaks throughout hair

Eyes:brown with tint of green;when getting mad gets tint orange red;when really pissed eyes fire orange

Birthmark:red fox with red fire on paws and tip of tail running;on back of neck

Clothes:Shirt-black short sleeved with blue flames at bottom and sleeves

Bottoms-black baggy pants with blue belt

Shoes-black converses

Gloves-black no finger fishnet

Hat-none

Sunglasses-none

Jewelery:Necklaces-pentacle with red stone in middle of pentacle star

Bracelets-none

Rings-none

Personality:may look like she is telling you to go away, but she is nice once you get to know her, she'll do anything for you if you'll give her a cookie, she treats Ace like a little brother and Nami like a little sister, would die for her friends, she can get hyper but not that often as long as you don't give her ptix stixs and soda, when she does get hyper don't get in her way, shes a great blader too.

Likes:Beybladeing, fire, dragons, medieval stuff, foxes, dark and some light colors, her friends **_aka her family we call each other family, because none of really know what a true family feels like._**, her bitbeast, roller blading, and cookies

Dislikes:coldness, her real family, pink, preppies, girly girls, 99.9 of cheerleaders, people that mess with her friends, men who are jerks, and people who act like goof balls to much

Family:mom, dad, older brother, younger brother, and little sister

Teammates/Friends:Kris(Night,Wolf),Ace(earth,eagle),Nami(water,dolphin),Rika(wind,dove)

Powers:bends fire, transforms into fox, telekinesis **_moves things without touching them_**

Weapons:staff, fire sword **_if you say a certain word the sword has fire on it_**, and bow and arrows

Beyblade colors:Fire red with some blue

Bitbeast element:Fire **_there is just heat fire yellow, just burning orange, regularred, and ice blue_**

Bitbeast name:Kitsune

Kitsune's looks:male red fox with wings of fire and has red fire on one paw,yellow on the other,orange on the other, and blue on the last **_the different types_**

Kitsune's attacks:fire stormfire circle around Kitsune;heat fireuses fire the doesn't burn but has heat;burning fireuses fire that burns, but isn't hot;ice fireuses a blue flame that acts like dry ice **_if you don't know what that is then look it up_**

History:family didn't care about her and acted as if she wasn't there and didn't want her, so she ran away and lived with her friend Kris and her little brother, Ace. Her family never put out a missing ad or asked around, and the school never found out about her not living with her parents. She had a boyfriend, but she dumbed him, because he was sick perverted cheating bastard.

* * *

Name:Rika Winry Wind

Nicknames:beyblading-Dove;friends-Wind

Gender:Female

Age:13

Height:5' 0"

Weight:125

Hair:between mid back and waist blonde hair with dyed pink streaks throughout hair

Eyes:green with tint of pink;her eyes don't change when she gets angry

Birthmark:dove flying, bottom back

Clothes:Shirt-pinkish purple tub top that shows a little belly with a white dove on the front

Bottoms-pink skirt that goes right above knee

Shoes-pinking purple clogs

Gloves-none

Hat-none

Jewelery:Necklaces-pink butterfly choker

Bracelets-butterfly and dove charm bracelet

Ring-none

Personality:Always nice to everybody, thinks everybody deserves a second chance, always trying to make new friends **_well school friends_**, trys out for almost every club, girly girl but not a bad one, good beyblader, doesn't like yelling, hates when guys touch her or hit on her, or won't leave her alone, loves her friends, and is always trying to get Kris to smile or laugh but never can **_Kris hasn't smiled since her brother Neko was killed_**

Likes:bright and light colors, when people are happy, when she gets people to laugh, having fun, shopping, pink, hanging with her friends, dancing, beybladeing, skirts and dresses, and trying something new.

Dislikes:when her parents yell at each other, boys touching her, guys that won't leave her alone, when other girls call her a slut or whore, and Andy **_find out more about him in history_**

Family:mom and dad

Teammates/Friends:Kris(Night/Wolf),Ace(earth,eagle),Sam(fire,fox),Nami(water,dolphin)

Powers:bends wind and transforms into dove but doesn't use a lot only like 10

Weapons-none

Beyblade colors:mostly light pink with some light purple

Bitbeast element:wind

Bitbeast name:Breeze

Breeze's looks:dove the size of Draciel

Breeze's attacks:hurricane windsflaps wings and makes gust of wind;wind cyclespins really fast one way then goes the other;wind blockmakes shield that protects Rika

History:Mom and dad are always fighting or at work and won't get divorced because it costs to much. Got into beybladeing when she was 6 when she saw Kris and Sam battling before she knew them, that's also how she became friends with them. Started to like a guy named Andy when she was in 5th and 6th grade. Summer before 7th grade he started to talk and hang around her. Kris always thought something was wrong with him and didn't like him, so Rika said she was just jealous. At an end of the summer Andy took Rika to a party. Kris had heard some of Andy's friends saying something about how he was going to show her to they spot, Kris knew what they meant my that, by all the talk that went on at the school. So she ran to the party. Andy said he wanted to show her something and took her into the woods that was by the house, and they walked deeper and deeper into it. Then they came to a stop Andy started to kiss Rika then started to take off her clothes she tried to scream but he covered her mouth. He ended up raping her, but Kris got to him before he could do anything else and attacked him in wolf form. He went to a different school after that though, but Rika has been scared ever since.

* * *

Name:Nami Dolphin Lowe

Nickname:beybladeing-Wave;friends-fin **_short for dolphin_**

Gender-Female

Age:12

Height:5' 0"

Weight:100

Hair:mid back light brown hair with dyed blue blue streaks

Eyes:baby blue;doesn't change when she gets pissed

Birthmarks:small wave;inside part of ankle

Clothes:Shirt-sky blue tank top with palm trees on a beach at bottom

Bottom-baby blue girl semi tight capris

Shoes-baby blue ankle no heel boots

Gloves-none

Hat-none

Jewelery:Necklaces-blue shell;palm tree choker

Bracelets-different shades of blue beads on both wrists

Rings-silverish blue with wave design on right pinkie finger

Personality:nice to everybody, pretty smart, loves to help out type, doesn't like being left out, and polite **_like a mix between Max, Rei, and Kenny_**

Likes:beyblading, swimming, hanging with her pals, helping out, reading, playing, dolphins, and other fish

Dislikes:bullies, being picked on, being left out, her parents never being home, rude people, preppy people, spoiled people, people that mess with her pals, and other people getting hurt

Family:Mom, dad, and nanny if that counts

Teammates/Friends:Kris(Night,Wolf),Ace(earth,eagle),Sam(fire,fox),Rika(wind,dove)

Powers:bends water, transforms into small white cat, and levitation

Weapons:two small staffs

Beyblade colors:mostly baby blue, with some sky blue

Bitbeast element:water

Bitbeast name:Ocean

Ocean's looks:A bottle nose dolphin

Ocean's attacks:wavewave goes over opponent;water shieldwater force field that protects Nami;water streamshots a stream of water from mouth

History:Got into beybladeing by Ace, when she met him when she was 7 and he was 6 when she said she would read since he couldn't and the school wouldn't get him a book for the blind. Her parents are always working and are hardly home. They even miss almost all her birthdays. Hates being left out, because of the fact that she doesn't get to see her parents. Her nanny never pays attention to her either. Once Nami was gone for a week before the nanny even noticed. Kris and Sam are like her older sisters to her and Ace is like her little brother that's more of a older, since she never had any siblings. Her saying is also,'That's my family, not the people that are supposed to be there on my birthday and not the nanny that there but doesn't care about me, they are, because they're the ones that are always there, remember me, care about me, and treat me like family even though I'm not.'

* * *

That's the team right there. Those are my teammates, my friends, my sisters and brother, my family. And there isn't anything I wouldn't do to protect them from anything or anyone.

* * *

Note:please don't copy these people I came up with them myself nobody else, and they are based on real people not fake. 


	3. Bladebreaker's arival

Beyblade-Elemental Spirits-by:Kris Lunar

" "-talking

' '-thinking

\ \-talking with bitbeast

/-talking in animal language

(Bladebreaker's POV)

Max-"Come on Tyson you need to wake up we're late, and Kai and Ray already left for the airport."

Kenny-"Why don't we just use water like Kai."

Max-"OK."then he goes and gets a cup of water and dumbs it on Tyson.

Tyson-"What's going on."

Kenny-"Get dressed Tyson we need to get to the airport Kai and Ray already left.

(Still bladebreakers POV but when they get to airport)

Ray-"Finally we were supposed to meet Mr.D half an hour ago."

Kai-"Hn."

They then walked into the airport to find Mr.D. They finally did, but Tyson was surprised to see Tala there.

Tyson-"Whats Tala doing here?!"

Tala-"Well if you would have woken up you would have heard the call from Mr.D chubby.

Hilary-Comes up behind Tyson"You would have also known about be coming, too."

Tyson-"Mr.D why are they coming?"

Mr.D-"Well Hilary is coming to help Kenny with the training, and Tala is coming, because of the new rules for the upcoming tournament."

Tyson-"What changes?And why haven't I found out about them?"

Max-"We have to have five people on our team instead of four, and you were asleep and wouldn't wake up."

Tyson-"Oh OK, but did we have to pick them."

Everybody except Kai and Tala-"Yes!"

(bladebreakers POV when they're at the hotel)

Kai and Tala had left to who knows where,Tyson was eating,Max was watching TV,Ray was reading,and Kenny and Hilary were checking out the school stuff.

Max-turned off the TV and went over to Kenny and Hilary"So what are you two up to?"

Kenny-"We're checking out stuff on the school, like different clubs and stuff the school does, it looks pretty cool."

Max-"Cool, but we'll be to busy training and with homework."

Hilary-"Well you guys will,but me and Kenny should have plenty of time for a club."

(Kai and Tala POV)

They were just walking around trying to get used to place and find their way around the it. They then came open a big school like building.

Tala-"Damn we have to go there. It's bigger then I thought it would. I bet all the kids there are all spoiled rich brats."

Kai-"Probably right about the kids, but isn't that what you are."

Tala-"I resent that."

They then continued walking, but came to a stop about 2 blocks away from the school.

Tala-"You hear something?"

Kai-"Yeah sounds like growling and yelling."

Tala-"Well lets check it out."

(Kris POV)

I was walking back to the school from doing the hip hop down at The Bolt, the club I do hip hop at on weekends. I was walking on the roofs when I noticed Nami walking and two guys in the alley that she was going to pass.

Kris-"Damn it doesn't she know not to walk alone at night."I then turned into my wolf form which was a female pitch black wolf with a blood red muzzle, paws, and tips of tail and ears. I jumped down in front of Nami.

Nami-"Kris don't do that, you scared me."

Kris-/There are some guys in the next alley, so turn around and go the other way back to the school./

Nami-/OK but what about you./

Kris-/I'll deal with them just run./

Nami-/OK well see you back at the dorms./ Nami then took off running in the direction she came from.

I walked past the alley way in wolf form only to be hit with a empty beer bottle.

Kris-'OK that's it.'

I then turned toward them and let out a deep angry growl.

Guy 1-"Look the little doggy thinks he can take us on."

Guy 2-"Stupid dog."

Kris-'Did they just call my a little stupid doggy and a he.OK i don't care about the he part, but the other parts I do.'

I then lunged at them biting the first guy's arm only to be thrown off and to hit the brick wall behind him.

I got right back up and growled.

Guy 1-"Stupid dog bit me."

Guy 2-Takes out knife"Come here you stupid doggy."

Kris-just stands there growling and was about to lunge at him when a beyblade knocked the knife out of the guy's hand.

Tala-"You know it isn't nice to attack a dog."

I then turned to find two kids one with red hair and the other with two tone hair and blue marks on his face and I growled at the red head.

Tala-"OK fine so its not a dog."

I just snorted a reply.

Kris-'No duh Sherlock.'

Then the guys just walked to the other end of the alley. Then the kids started to walk towards me and I just growled.

Tala-"And this is the thanks I get for saving you."

I just kept growling.

Kai-"Tala just leave the stupid dog alone."

I turned towards him and let out a deep growl, because I hate being called a dog.

Tala-"Wolfborg thinks he is a wolf and it makes sense to me."

I returned to growling at him.

Kai-"I'm also guessing that it's a she not a her and that she can understand everything we say."

Tala-"How could a wolf understand what we're saying."

Kai-"Hn, Like I care."

Tala was about to say something when noticed the wolf wasn't there anymore

Tala-"Well where did she go I never got my thank you."

Kai-"Look up on the roof."As he pointed up toward the roof.

Tala-"What the heck how did she get up there?"

Kai-"Don't' know and don't care."

Tala-"Well we should probably get back to the hotel now."

They then walked back to the hotel and I walked back to the school that those kids would soon be going to.


	4. Bladebreaker's first day of school

Beyblade-Elemental Spirits-By:Kris

"text"-talking

'text'-thinking

'text'-talking to Yami and/or Fallen and/or other bitbeasts in my head

(Kris's POV unless I say so)

I was sitting in history class listening to yet another teacher I don't like, well actually I only like the art/photography/video making/computer teacher, but whatever. Well as I was saying I was sitting in the very back right next to the window looking out it when the door opened and seven new kids walked into the room, and of course two of the seven had to be the ones from a few nights again, just my luck. Great the teacher just asigned the girl the seat next to me. I then took my old black and green camo book bag off the seat next to me.

Kris-'Oh my goddess I can't wait till tomorrow, when we get to resit where we want.' I then noticed the girl walked up to the next sat down and stuck out her hand for me to shake,'Like i'm going to shake her hand.'

Fallen-'The least you could do was state your name, I thought we brought you up to be better Wolf.' Fallen and Yami had always called me Wolf since I wa basically one.

Kris-'Fine I'll tell her my name as soon as you get out of my head.'

Hilary-"Hello my name is Hilary, I'm the new transfer student here, whats you name?" she then stuck out her hand for me to shake.

Kris-"My names Kris."I then looked down out her hand then went back to looking out of the window.

Nami who was sitting in the desk next to me told Hilary not to worry that I do that to basically everybody, hey its the truth. I never did get new kids the almost always try to make friends with people who don't want to be your friend, when will these stupid humans learn. Then the class bell rung, finally I thought all I have left is art, lunch, hip hop class at the center, photography, then I'm free from this prision.

I went to art class and of course who had to also be in that class, but the two kids from the other night, Kai and Tala if I remember corectly, and also the chinese looking one, Rei, I think. Guess they're both 8th grade, becuase this class is for 8th grade only, unless your really good at art, like I am if I may say so myself, I have been in this art class since 5th grade nobody else understood how I could be so goos at drawing. Today I have to draw a tree, I like drawing trees, people think its so simple, that all you have to do is draw to straight line and a cloud like shape at the top, but its not that simple. When I first started the class this year the teacher had everybody draw a piece of paper from a broken globe, and I drew tree, a lot of people laughed, that or sayed it wasn't fair because it was so easy to do, but I knew better then that. Well today I was going to try to draw it, I might never like all my work but Mr.Freeman, the teacher, always seem to love my work. Well better stop working and actually get some worked done, so I closed my eyes and was trying to picture a tree in my head.

And I almost had a prefect picture of a tree when I felt someones persense by me. I staped open my eyes and turned to see who had suddenly sat next to me. When I turned to my left there was Rei, ok well at least its not one of the other two. Then I went back to my picture, when the bell finally rung I didn't leave, I always stayed after to work on stuff, you weren't supposed to, but Mr.Freeman let me anyway, well as long as I had food it was ok.

Rei-turned to me and tapped me on the shoulder"Class is over, aren't you going to go to lunch?"

Kris-without even looking at Rei just kept working on my work"No I stay in here for lunch so I can get more work done."

Rei then said ok and left with Kai and Tala to meet up with the others.

Yami-'Kris I want you to be very carefull around them. I sense some kind of powers coming from them and also they're newbeies. They could be working for Damien and Aligtha.'

Kris-Ok I will, don't worry, but I can't be sure about the others though, they're almost always trying to make new friends, and what not. But trust me you won't have to really worry about me I don't want any more friends, even if they end up being good, I could care less, they would probably just get themselves hurt or worse killed, and I really can't have anymore of deaths, unless its Damien, Alighta, or one of their other teammate's death.'

  
When lunch was over I went to my locker and got my photography stuff out, I had a nice photography camera, thanks to years of saving that is, I'm glad this is actually one of my classes that I have with Sam where the teacher doesn't care if the kids talk to each other as long as they aren't trying to talk, well actually Mr.Freeman is the only teacher. I have Mr.Freeman for like two sometimes three classes a day, art is everyday, photography is everyday too, but computer class is only everyother day. He is my favorite teacher every in this school, hell he is the only teacher period I like. When I got to the class I was the first one there like always, well I guess this would be a good time to show him my pics for the newpaper then, of yeah Mr.Freeman also started the school newspaper, I'm editor and Sam is co editor, I take 95 percent of the pictures for it, like for the sport games, pictures around school, field trips, ect... That reminds me we also do the yearbook, since nobody wanted the preppies to do the yearbook again, the stupid humans learned their leason the hard first time, becuase they said it was fine for the preppies to do the yearbook, so besides the school pics of the kids, everything was flowery, and girly, and 90 percent of the pics were of the preppies, kocks, ect... When Mr.Freeman walked into the class I showed him the pics, he loved them, yes I can draw, but I so prefer photography over drawing, I'm sorry to my drawings but it's true. Then class started and everyone went off to do their seprate things, when Hilary walked into the room.

Mr.Freeman-"So your the new transfer, that's going to be on the newspaper, I'll put you with Kris, since she's the only photographer on the newspaper, you'll be doing the soccer articles and any other articles that Kris can't do."He then turned to me."That reminds me tell Ace nice job on his basketball game and you did great in your soccer match too."

Kris-"Thanks Mr.Freeman and I'll be sure to tell Ace you said congrats on his basketball game."

Hilary-then walked over toward me and Sam's table and sat down "This is the only place I could find that was free is it ok if I sit here."

Sam-"You sort of already are."Hilary then went to get up but Sam stopped her"It was just a joke, don't take it seriously."

I just rolled my eyes at them.

Hilary-"You know your remind me of my friend Kai, he is the same way, never wants to talk to people and stuff, the loner."

Kris-"Trust me I'm not like your friend."

Hilary-"And how would you know you never met us before."

Kris-"I have your friend in like 95 percent of classes we're both in 8th grade. He just sits there and says hn."

Hilary-"So?"

Kris-"So, trust me I'm not like your friend, I'm much much worse."

Hilary-"How?"

Kris-"Lets put it this way, your friend just blocks everyone out right?"Hilary then nodded."Well I speak whats on my mind, no person can stop me from saying whats on my mind, it's my opinion so I'll say it. And if anyone messes with my family, they're going to get it, and I'm not talking in beyblading, I'm talking fighting or competions, now if you don't mind I have a class I got to go to, so byebye."

Sam-"Wow, you're lucky she didn't kill you."

Hilary-"What?!"

Sam-"Oh come on like you haven't heard half the school by now call her either Wolf or Dark."

Hilary-"Yeah why is that anyway."

Sam-"Because she can be as mean as a wolf and shes filled with darkness, and no I don't mean that by evilness."

Mr.Freeman-comes up behind them."Girls class just ended and I really think you should go and head for your next class."


	5. A Prick and an idiot with a death wish

Author's notes - 1)Samantha's name is now Jessica instead of Samantha. 2)I forgot to put this in Nami's info and stuff, her mother is the daughter of Mr. Dickerson. 3)Nami also has a older brother he is about 15, his info will be given when he comes in to the story. 4)I've changed up there powers a bit. They still control the same elements, they just can't shapeshift into animals, so these are the powers they have.

Ace- bends earth; echo location, like a bat he can feel vibrations, when sounds reflect off of objects, therefore can tell where things are, that's also how he beyblades.

Jessica- bends fire; telekinesis, also doesn't use, so it is very weak, because she doesn't use it and train with it (Kris is the only one that knows why).

Rika- bends air (aka wind); and astro projection (if you don't know what that is, then look it up on google, or watch charmed that still has Pure in it).

Nami- bends water; levitation, not like flying, she can only float, and sometimes she can make objects levitate.

Kris- bends shadows, darkness, choas, lunar, and because of lunar can bend the darkness or shadow of the other elements, except for light and solar; shapeshift into pitch black wolf with blood red paws, muzzle, tips of tail and ears; regeneration, means she can heal herself, well most wounds, sometimes there are scars left; talks to her bitbeasts and other bitbeasts; empathy; telekinesis; making weapons appear form shadows and darkness; transfore wounds, can take other peoples wounds and make them her own; telepathy with animals, can talk to animals through a mind link; phasing, walk through walls and other objects.

* * *

Beyblade- Elemental Spirits - By:Wolf

"text" - talking

'text' - thinking

'text' - talking to bitbeast

/text/ - talking in animal form

(Kris's POV unless I say so)

I had just gotten done with teaching hip hop down at the center and was walking to Ace's school to pick him up. When I neared the gate to the school, I heard beyblades clashing together. I tried to get in contact with Saka, Ace's bitbeast, but couldn't because she was in the middle of a beybattle.

Kris - 'When will those kids learn, just because he is blind doesn't he can't beyblade. Stupid little spoiled rich brats, well guess I should go watch them and make sure they don't attack Ace like last time.' They better not try anything today, I really wasn't in the mood.

I then walked so I was inside of the school, but where the kids wouldn't see me and leaned against the gate. I wouldn't get involved unless they attacked Ace, even though he can take care of himself, just not when its five older kids. So I watched the beybattle and saw Ace once again win, and like always they say that it's not possible he is blind so he had to have cheated, but he would never do that. He always does say he that if he couldn't play fair he wouldn't play at all. Well guess I should go stop those kids, because if they were to seriously hurt Ace, they might end up dead. I then took Yami out of the pouch on my belt, put him on the launcher an pulled the rib cord. Yami flew at the kids and knocked the beyblades that out of their hands that they were going to send at Ace.

Kris - "You know I thought I got the point across to you little brats not to mess with him. He didn't cheat, heck I don't even know if it's possible for him to cheat, so go run home."

Kids #1 - "He cheated and we know he did, we just haven't figured it out yet. So back off and just let us deal with him, or I'll go get my brother."

Kid #2 and 3 - "yeah"

Kris - "I'm I supposed to be afraid, you know I already beat up your brother twice, I don't think I'll have to remind him not to mess with me a third time." they were really starting to piss me off, they thought they could back mouth me, yeah right

That's when a preppy cheerleader and her perferted prick/player/jock of a boyfriend walked up to where I was.

Kris- 'Man I thought I was going to go through a day without having to deal with Alisha and her boyfriend, Levi'

Alisha- "Like are you like messing with my like little brother?"

Kris- "Nope, I'm sticking up for my little brother, because it seems your little brother, Tommy, was about to attack Ace." I think I might be getting a headache from all her like talk.

Levi- "Hey you can't talk to her like that."

Kris- "I think I just did." here comes the head ache.

Alisha- "Like are you like going to let her like talk to me like that?"

Levi- he swong a punch at me but I ducked.

Kris- "What hell!" I didn't think they would actually try to hit me, thank goddess for quick reflexes.

Levi- "Well I did say you couldn't talk to her like that."

Kris- "So you try to hit me."

Alisha- "Well like duh."

Kris- "Who asked you Barbie?"

I then got slammed into the tree by Levi, for about 2 seconds I felt somewhat dizzy, but got over it because of my self healing, shit that hurt. But they made their biggest mistake ever, well Levi did, he pointed his beyblade at my brother, huge no-no. As soon as he launched it, I had my beyblade out, on the launcher, and launched. My metaellic silver and black beyblade hit his bright orange one, straight on, sadly for him it cut his blade in a few pieces. I wasn't sorry people in this town knew very well not to mess with my family, and the few that were stupid enough to, got gurt or in Levi's case his blade got trashed.

Kris- "I really you wish you people learn." I was getting pissed which they saw, so they took the kids and left.

I thought I would be able to just get Ace and leave, but no, the bladebreakers had to show up, just freakin wonderful. As I picked up my beyblade and put it back in the pouch contacted to my belt, along with the launcher and rib cord.

Tyson- "Why did you just do that to that kid's blade, it was rude?"

All I did was walk over to Ace pick up his forest green and tree brown beyblade, handed it to him, and pulled him up, never giving Tyson any sign of a reply. But when I started to walk off, but Tyson grabbed my shoulder luckily he didn't touch skin, he almost did but didn't. You see that's another bad thing about having shadows, darkness, lunar, etc as elements, my one touch with skin to skin contact I can see someones worst nightmare, worst fear, feel exactly how they're feeling, take their wounds and make them mind, or drain their energy. If I know they're going to touch me I can usually stop it from acctivating, but if I can't stop it I make it so I feel their emotions.

Tyson- "I asked you a question."

Kris- "Let go of me." I think he may have a death wish.

Tyson- "Not until you answer my question."

Ray- "Tyson, leave her alone, she was just sticking up for the kid."

Tyson- "And that gives her the right to break his beyblade. The kid can stick up for himself, I mean you saw him blade."

Kris- "Get you hand off of me before it ends up broken." Yep he does have a death wish.

Max- "Tyson just let her go." he then turned to me "You wouldn't actually brake his hand, would you?

Kris- "I would, but then he wouldn't be able to beyblade for awhile, and you need him for that." I wonder if he has a will written out or not, oh well not my problem.

Tyson- "Like a girl could brake my hand."

Tala- "Let her go you idiot." Yea, someone on their stud team has a brain and actually uses it.

Does he even have a brain, ok I know he has a brain, but does he use it. Well I guess he doesn't because anyone with a brain would know not to mess with me, guess I'll just have to show him. I won't brake his hand if that's what your thinking, but I am going to make him regret ever saying that. I grabbed his hand off my shoulder and twisted his wrist a bit, but not enough to make it brake or anything, just hurt for awhile.

Kris- "Do you still think I couldn't brake it, or do you actually need me to brake it to prove my point." any person would be able to tell I was pissed off, which was not good.

Ace- "Kris just let him go, he ain't even worth it." Tyson is so lucky Ace is here, or he would be hurting even worse, Ace is the one thing that can calm me down. So I let Tyson go, and he started to rub his wrist.

Hilary- "I'm sorry for Tyson's stupidiness."

But I didn't pay any attention to her or any of them for that matter, I just walked off, I had enough of stupid people today. Besides I had training with Jessica, Rika, and Nami in few mintues, then Mr. Dickinson, Nami's grandfather wanted to talk to us. Oh what fun this is turning out to be. Note sarcasm.

* * *

Please review, flames are welcome, they're your opinions and you have your right to them, although I do have my right to think you're a baka, but hey that's life, and lifes a bitch. 

Preview for the next chapter:

Mr. Dickinson- "There is a tournament coming up, but there is one problem it's a two team tournament. I was hoping the Elemental Spirits could team up with the Bladebreakers, so what do you say?"

Kris- 'I have to stay in wolf form, if I don't he'll see, I can't risk it. I can't stay like this much longer, to weak, I can't even believe I said those words.' but I was right I couldn't stay in wolf form any longer, I was to weak and my body couldn't take it, all I could was hope Kai wasn't on the same side as Damien.'

Kai- "What the hell is going on."


	6. Choices and walking in the rain

**_Beyblade- Elemental Spirits - By: Wolf_**

"text" - talking

'text' - thinking

'text' - talking to bitbeast

/text/ - talking in animal form

(text) - my notes

**_(Kris's POV, unless I say so)_**

Ace and I had arrived at our house, it's where we all go to train. My mother used it as an art studio before she died, I still have her art around the house and in the attic, the stuff in the attic is things that are special to me. I stay at the house along with Ace and Sam instead of staying at the dorms at the school. (I know her name changed back to Sam, I promise I won't change it again) Sam moved in with us about three years ago, her family had always agnored her and acted like she wasn't there, then the accident after she first got her powers happened. It got worse with her and her family, I guess she just couldn't take it anymore. She hasn't used her powers since then, nobody but me knows her reason why, but I will not speak of the accident. When Ace and I got inside, we headed for the basement, all of the training stuff was down there, it included a small built in pool, small track, gymnastic equiment, padding for push-ups and stuff like that, etc.

Nami- "Where have you two been? You were almost late, and that's not like you, Kris."

Ace- "Sorry, Tommy tried to attack me again, then Alisha and Levi showed up."

Rika- runs to Ace and gives him one of those weird girl anime hugs "You poor little baby, did they hurt you?"

I noticed he was starting to look blue from lack of air, but Sam got to Rika before I could.

Sam- grabs Rika and pulls her away from Ace "He's fine, besides if anyone hurt Ace, Kris would deal with them. Not how we would like her to, because I don't think putting people in the hospital is a good idea, but hey it works."

Kris- "Enough talk, get training." they always thought I was bad with the training, but it's way easier then what I ha to go trough when I was little, luckly Ace didn't get into beyblading until after Bill died.

We then got to training, at 5:30 p.m. I stopped the training, so everyone could ready for the meeting with Mr. Dickinson at 6:00 p.m. I was the first to get done, I ad always been fast a getting ready I never did see the point of taking hors to get ready for stuff. Give be like 20 minutes to shower, get dressed, brush my hair and teeth. Ace was second to get done, then Jessica, Nami, and Rika. After that we headed to the BBA building, I already knew what Mr. Dickinson wanted since he had slightly told me a bit about it, the upcoming tournament. There was just one thing different about this tournament, it was a douple team tournament, two different teams become one.

**_When we get to Mr. Dickinson's office, still Kris's POV_**

Rika - knocks on door "Hey Mr. D it's us, the Elemental Spirits" (That's the name of our team)

Mr. D- "You may come in."

Everyone but Kris- "Hey" that's one thing I don't get why I get a long with them, I'm quiet and anti social and they're happy and what not, ok Sam isn't as bad as them, but she's not like me.

Mr. D- "Hello children, now to get to what I wanted to talk to you all about. It's about the upcoming World Tournament, I've run into a problem with the BladeBreakers."

Nami- "I'm sure we could help with it, Grandpa, what do you need."

Mr. D- "There is a tournament coming up, but there is one problem it's a two team tournament. I was hoping the Elemental Spirits could team up with the Bladebreakers, so what do you say?"

Of course since I was team captain they all turn to me, which meant they all wanted it so I guess I'm out numbered and really have no chose.

Kris- "Fine whatever, but what else is there you wanted to ask me?"

Mr. D- "Well you see there is two things, but one thing only involves Kris, the other thing is for all of you. Kris, I was wondering if the boys could stay at your house, the school was going to let them stay at the dorms, but they seem to have not been able to find any rooms?"

Kris- growls slightly "Fine, but if they go in the attic, they'll get kicked out."

Mr. D- laughs nervously "Yes I'll be sure to tell them that. The other thing that we have figured out is because they have become one with their bitbeasts strange things have been happening to them. They have been getting powers like their bitbeasts, such as being able to control the same elements as their bitbeast, being able to understand the same species as their bitbeasts and some random power. I think you might be able to explain the powers to them."

Kris- "I don't want them knowing about our powers, not yet anyway."

Rika- "Why not, it's not like they're evil or anything." damn people with death wishes, you know that's what she said last time, with Andy too, and look what happened to her.

Ace- "I think Kris's point is that, we said the same thing about Andy and you all said it about Damien. Even though Kris told you not too." he whispered the last part so only I could hear it.

Sam- "I don't think that they'll be like them, I mean Mr. D trusts them, but I do agree that we should wait awhile and get to know them ourselves before we decide if we can tell them." Yeah a smart person, thank goddess for them.

Nami- "Grandpa I have a question about the tournament. If the tournament is a team up one, then I'm guessing that the two teams are supposed to have the same amount of people. How would that work out for us, since I noticed you had Tala on the same team as the BladeBreakers, and Ace doesn't beyblade in tournaments, so aren't we one player short."

Mr. D- "About that, I have some good news for you. I called up Jayson and he said he would be willing to join your team for the tournament, but he will be able to stay at the dorms, so don't worry."

Nami- "Really Jayson is coming here, oh my god Grandpa thank you so much." you see Jayson is Nami's older brother, but their parents kicked him out when he was about 10, you'll have to ask him about that one, I can't tell ya. But because of that they haven't seen each other in a long time, they only have contact through emails, mail, and a phone call every once in awhile, all from my house, if her parents found out they would be so pissed.

Mr. D- "Yes, and I talked to your parents about it and they said that it was fine, it took a lot of talking to but the agreed, that was as long as he stayed at the dorms."

Nami- "So when is he coming." oh goddess now she's going to be all hyperish.

Mr. D- "Saturday morning at 8:00, you'll have to pick him up at the airport, well I have to meet with the BladeBreakers in a few minutes, if you would like to stay you can." ok this is where I take my leave, literally I just walked out the door, I'm not staying here just to listen to them, I have to live with most of them, so I would like to not be around them all day long.

I walked through the many halls of the BBA building and finally got to the exit. Of course to my luck when I walked out the door Kai, Tala, and Ray were out front, probably waiting for the rest of their team. Oh just great they're going to try to talk to me.

Ray- "Kris, what are you doing here?" ok I don't mind Ray, he doesn't piss me off and he knows when to shut up.

Kris- "You'll find out soon enough." Then continued on my way.

**_(Later that night, still Kris's POV)_**

I was walking around town not doing anything, I just like to walk, running is better, but I need an open area, forest, or something like that. It was getting dark, because it was about nine at night, and it started pouring. And I don't mean your normal everyday rain, I mean it was raining so hard that cars would barily be able to see where they're going.

Kris- 'I really don't feel like getting soaking wet, so I'm changing.' I then walked into a alley, where nobody was and changed into my wolf form.

Yami- 'I think you may spend more time in that body than your human one.'

Fallen- 'Since when have you been able to think, I didn't even know you had a brain.'

Yami- 'Oh shut up you stupid fallen angel.'

Kris- 'Will both of you do me a huge favor and SHUT UP!!!!!'

They then left my mind, and it was quiet, the one thing that gave me confort. Well besides shadows, darkness, and night. I know weird usually that stuff freaks kids out, but not me, I live for them. Heck I am them, sort of anyway. Then the house came into veiw and I could see the lights in the living room, kitchen, and dining room were on.

Kris- 'Great not only do I have all of my team here, I also have the Bladebreakers. Just bloody great.'

**_(Kris's POV, inside the house, now in human form)_**

I could hear that most of them were in the dining room, probably eating dinner. But when I walked inside I saw that Kai, Tala, and Sam were in the living room, doing nothing just sitting there. Not even two feet through the door and Rika started yelling at me.

Rika- "Where have you been? What were you doing? Did you hurt or kill anyone? And why are you soaking wet?"

Kris- "Ok first back off, this is my house not yours, beening my rules not yours. I was walking around, nothing, no and no, and it's a thing people call rain, dig bat." I then walked up the stairs and into my room. Though something felt different when I walked into my room, like someone or something was there.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!_**

_Who is in Kris's room? When will the Bladebreakers find out about The Elemental Spirits powers? Is Kris and the rest of her team hinding something? If so what?_

OK so I can't answer half of those questions for awhile, but if you review and give my ideas on what (not how) to write, it sure will help. Well ttyl people.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
